


This Is Kinda Like The Story With Those Space Rock Lesbians Except It's Homestuck

by ventriloquistQueen



Category: Homestuck, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventriloquistQueen/pseuds/ventriloquistQueen
Summary: Sky, Purple, Red, and Forest Diamond. The rulers of Homeworld. All is good and everything is peaceful.That is until and unknown gem attacks.The Diamonds flee to earth but their giant size could not adapt to the life style there. So they come up with a solution.Take four orphans and merge each one to one diamond. The process can be done by extracting the Diamonds' gem and make them smaller to fit human size. So they do so.And then their assistants implant their gems into the orphans.Their assitants will now be the caretakers of the children. The Diamonds will get their second chance, and the kids will as well, even though their first life is short.Rated M because of uses of swear words and sexual innuendos.





	1. Sky Prologue

“My diamond, there is an unknown entity at gate 14. It seems that it’s trying to break in. Red Diamond has sent Ruby 0413, Ruby 0612, and Ruby 0079 out to investigate it.”

“May you please describe this entity to me.”

“Green, around 6 foot in height. It looks like a cross fusion. Though, it’s gems are unknown.”

“Thank you, please continue to update me in this situation.”

\---

“Any updates?”

“None, commander… diamond.” 

“Then why bother coming here?!”

“M… my apologies.”

\---

“Dear diamond, there is an unknown entity at gate 14. Red Diamond has been informed about it and has sent out three ruby troops. Sky Diamond has also been told of it's presence. Please, dear diamond, what is the outcome of this situation.”

“Thank you pearl, please call up sapphire 7065, I would like her to accompany me with figuring out your question.”

“As you wish, dear diamond.”

\---

“I know you’re not in the best condition right now. But please. Reform and help us. There is an attack at gate 14. Red, Sky, and Purple are doing their part in defending homeworld. Please… Come back… Forest.”

\---

Darkness. A child, falling through darkness. His forehead glows blue, like the sky and the clouds. It brings him a painful feeling. Like something… someone… is stabbing his head with a knife. 

“John…”

A voice calls to him. Suddenly the darkness and the pain disappears. Clouds, rain, and lighting. Thunder echoes inside his skull and he opens his eyes. In a desperate attempt to stop falling, his hands reaches for a cloud. 

But he just kept falling.

When does he stop and hit the ground?

“Egbert… John Egbert! That will be his name.”

John, that is his name. 

John, one of the four that was chosen. 

John, the one being reborn. 

John,

Sky Diamond… 

What is inside your head dear child…?

\---

“Sky, we have to get out of here right now!!”

“No! Not until my pearl comes back!!”

“It’s not worth it Sky. She won’t be able to survive. You have to let her go!”

“No… Please… There's still time! I'm not going to move from this stop until Sky Pearl come back!"

“Then I have no choice.”

\---

Wind brushes his eyelashes as John opens his eyes again. He's scared. He's crying. He's falling.

Who is it in his dreams? These are not his memories. 

No time to think though. 

John's body start to expand. It starts to age. 

He stops at 16 years of growth when the sky around him turns red and a giant figure approaches him. 

The figure has a sword with him and pointy shades sit on his head. His eyes look down at John, they're empty. 

In a brief moment, John can feel something spear him through his stomach.

And then he wakes up.


	2. Sky 1

You rub your eyes and stretch your body.

What was that dream? 

You could only wonder.

You get up from your bed and begin to do your regular morning routine. Brushing your teeth, taking a shower, and whatever else people do. 

After doing all that work you go downstairs to the kitchen of your home. Your caretaker is currently cooking you some pancakes for breakfast.

"Morning Jane!"

Your caretaker, Jane, turns around to face you. She gives you a wave before going back to the pancakes.

"Good morning John, you're up late."

"Yeah well, it's the weekend, so… I'm free!"

"I guess you are," Jane flips a pancake onto a plate. She picks it up and walks over to the dining table. "As you can see over here, I made both of us some pancakes. Not my usual tastes but baking a cake right now seems really tiring."

"Thanks, did you make them from scratch?" You walk over to the table and sit down on your seat. You grab your fork and clings it on the plate a few times.

Jane sits down on her seat as well, she nods and picks up her fork to begin eating. 

Though your dream keeps pestering you. You had dreams before, sure, but this time it feels more like a memory rather than imagination. People do have memory dreams but… You don't know who those people from your memories are. 

You are so deep in thought that you forget to eat. Jane's voice bring you back though.

"Is there anything wrong John? You don't seem to be eating the food I made for you."

"Huh? Oh. Guess I'm fine. There's just this weird dream I had last night. There's like these colourful people, they look really funny. Also they are called diamonds or something. Don't really understand it."

"Well that's just a wonderful dream isn't it. It definitely sounds interesting. How's your forehead by the way."

Oh right. You forgot about the gem that's on your head. Wonder why it doesn't mess with your brain even though it reaches deep inside your skull. You're getting off track again. Your forehead feels fine.

"It's fine. This morning it did hurt a lot 'cause of the dream. It felt like what a forehead would feel without this gem here, but it's actually getting stabbed and inserted into my head."

Jane whispers something to herself. You can't hear what she said but you got something about "extraction". You don't ask her about it though and turn to your pancakes to finally begin eating them.

Jane finishes her food surprisingly quickly.

"I'll be going now. When you're done don't forget to place your plate in the sink, then you can go do whatever you'd like, just please don't bother me today, I need to call up some old friends of mine. Alright goodbye John."

You wave at her as you watch her go into her room. 

A few minutes after, you finish your pancakes and place the plate in the sink. Today is a nice day so why not go for a walk. Before leaving your house you remember to put on your beanie to hide the gem in your forehead. After making sure it's unable to be seen, you leave your house.

\--

You live in beach city, a small city located near the beach, duh. There's only a few people here so everyone is close to each other. So you go into your favourite store, The Big Donut!

When you enter the place you didn't see anybody working at the counter. You walk towards it and look over it. A cowering employee could be seen, it's Wayvard, a good friend of yours.

"Uh, earth to Wayvard, are you okay?"

Wayvard looks surprised to see you there and immediately stands up and brushes himself off.

"Oh John, sorry you had to see that. Well… You see… There's this creature at the back. And it's been eating our donut stock, Ross is back there trying to fight it with a broom."

"Oh? Can I go check it out?"

"Uh, sure, but be careful kid."

"I will," You enter the back room of the big donut, you can see Ross, the other employe that works there, he's trying to fight a lizard looking creature. It's yellow with a blue tongue. You look around the room and see it's covered by what looks like blue bubbles. You touch one of them and it feels sticky.

"Hey Ross!"

"Not right now John!" Ross swishes his broom at the lizard thing, in response, it blows a bubble in it's mouth and spat it at him.

"Ah fuck- Just give up already you ass!"

"Do you need help?"

"It's fine, I can do this alone."

You don't listen to him. You see a hammer that has been knocked out of a box, you run over to it and pick it up. 

"I got a hammer, do you think we can kill it with this?"

"John- we don't kill large animals around here-"

You don't listen to him again and instead got close enough to the lizard to smash the hammer straight through it's skull… The second the hammer hits it, it disappeared and turns into smoke, from inside the smoke a yellow and blue gem falls down on to the floor. Your first instinct is to pick it up.

"Oh my god you fucking killed it."

"Oh my god it turned into a ghost! And it left this weird gem thingy."

"Those damn aliens."

"What makes you think these are aliens?"

"I don't know, it's a hunch."

Both you and Ross just look at each other for a while. That is until you break eye contact and leave the room quietly with the gem. You left Ross behind to think about what just happened.

"I don't need the donuts anymore, thanks Wayvard!"

"Wait wh-"

You leave the store so you don't hear what he says next. You just got a really cool gemstone and you're going to go investigate it at home. Maybe Jane would like to join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed the format. also- the pacing- i think its going a little too fast-


	3. Purple Prologue

“So this is it, this is the only kindergarten that survived here.”

“It seems so.”

“It’s dead and dirty, purple, how are we supposed to survive here?” the red figure yelled.

“Oh stop being so picky, this is the only place we can stay at so the humans can’t see or bother us.”

“So what? Just the eight of us here. The injectors are useless, we cannot make more gems around here with the lack of lifeforms!”

“Alright alright, I get your point. I’ll figure something out.”

“You better.”

\---

A young woman stands atop a mountain, the strands of tears she’s knitting together turn into the river that flows down. What would a beauty like her be crying about? Mayhaps she misses the light of the sun. 

The ground begins to fall beneath her, her tears snap away as her chest starts to glow. A bright purple eye replaces it. It looks at a distant light and the young woman’s body start to float towards the warm glow.

She gets closer and closer. So close her skin feels like it’s burning. Despite the pain she reaches towards it.

“Rose Lalonde, that will be her name… no, that is her name”

A whisper in the form of rays of light beams out of the glow. She keeps reaching towards it. Her hand touches it’s source. With all her strength she tries to pull the object out. And she did it, the glow disappears and instead replaced with a shiny white crystal ball. The young woman inspects it closer. 

Suddenly she holds it towards her third eye and it engulfs the ball.

Winds could be felt blowing from underneath her as she ascends towards the void above her head.

“She shall rise and take what she deserves.”

\---

“Red? Are you in here?” A purple figure enters a darkly lit room.

“Yeah yeah, sorry I had some business to do.”

“Business huh? Funny way to say making out with your friend’s assistant.”

“If you’re talking about emerald again then fuck off. He is nothing but another gem to me.”

“Funny how you thought I was mentioning emerald. It could’ve been the other two, you know.”

The red figure stayed silent.

“I just want to say, the relationship isn’t going to turn out well for the both of you.”

“I know.”

“Oh yeah? Do you also know that he used to be in one with your assistant?”

Red stayed silent again.

“Sky has reformed, you might want to say sorry and fill her up on things.”

“Right. I will…” Red stands up and leaves the room. Purple stays behind.

\---

In a blink of the eye, the void fills itself with stars and planets. It turns into space and she stares up at it in awe.

Though not for long. 

The winds could no longer be felt. Instead, she falls and rolls down a hill. The landscape changes around her and she is back at when the dream first started. 

This time though… she wakes up.


End file.
